Hiding in Shadows
by kendradylan
Summary: On Halloween night Cat and Jade get kidnapped will they ever escape or will they be hiding in shadows forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hiding in shadows

Disclamer:Im,13 do you think I own Victorious?Really?

Cat's Pov

Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie and I are hanging out at Tori's locker after last period."So, the Halloween party is tonight at David's house!" Tori says excitely. Tori has had a crush on David since her started coming to hollywood arts last semester."I don't care i'm not going!" Jade grumbles."Why not?" I ask."Because its stupid, a bunch of little kids will be coming to the house in their stupid little costumes anyways." "Please come Jade it will be fun!" "NO!" Jade yells."Don't yell at me!" I scream at her. "Girls, stop fighting!" Andre says."Lets all just go home and get ready for the party." Tori says.

Like it,hate it?Review! Have any ideas?Messege me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

I'm walking to David's house for the party (Since it is just down the street) and I hear a car's engine, and suddenly I hear the engine stop and a door being slammed shut. I turn around and I feel a hand covering my mouth."It's ok baby, it will be over soon just don't scream." The man mysterious voice says while putting a strange smelling cloth over my mouth. Suddenly I get very dizzy...

Jade's POV

I'm sitting on my couch while watching my favorite all time horror movie "The sissoring".I hear a knock at the door."Who is it?" I yell.*Knock* ***Knock*. I pause the movie and walk to the door. I open the door and I see nobody there."Hello?" I say. Suddenly out of nowhere someone jumps out with a gun, puts a strange smelling rag over my mouth.I manage to get his hand out off of my mouth and yell,"Someone help me! "HELP!" "Shut up or I'll kill you!" the man whispers. Suddenly I get very dizzy...**

**Like it?Hate it?Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tori's POV**

**I am at David's house with Beck, Robbie, Rex and Andre."Where's Cat? She was supposed to be here an hour ago."I ask while looking at Beck's Dark blue beautiful eyes."Why am I thinking about him that way? "Jade would kill me if she knew." I say to myself. My thoughts get interrupted by Beck and Robbie talking about this girl at the party."Someone should really call Cat to make sure she's ok." Robbie says."Ok, i will." I say while staring at Beck's butt. I ignore him and dial Cat's number.**

**Cat's Pov**

**I wake up in a small dark room. I feel very dizzy and I have a very horrible headache. Suddenly I feel something vibrating in my hiding spot in my shirt that I only know about."My phone!" I say to myself.**

**I see that its Tori's number. Suddenly I hear a sound outside a door. I quickly hide my phone and the door opens and someone throws a girl into the room."Cat?" I hear the girl say. Then I realize who it is, "Jade?"**

**Like it?Hate it?Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori POV

"She isn't answering her phone"I say."Maybe shes sick"Says Beck."I'll go to her house to make sure shes ok!" Robbie says a little bit too quickly.

Robbie POV

I'm walking to Cat's house feeling excited to be alone with her.I've been excited to see Cat since we had sex last week while we were alone when everybody was haven't talked much since then.I didn't use protection but Cat getting pregnant with me?Thats impossible.I walk to Cat's door and i ring to door 5 times and no answer."Hello anybody there?" I I remember,Cat always has her window unlocked!I run to Cat's window and climb in and see that no one is IS GONE.

Cat's POV

"Jade,is that you?" I ask the girl

"Yes Cat its me,where are we?" Jade asks me

"I wish I knew" I say to her while chokeing back the tears.

"W-what did the man do to you" I ask

"I-I tried to fight back but he touched me in unconfortable parts of my body" Jade says with tears in her eyes.

"A-Are you still a vergin?' I ask

"Yeah" Jade says

"Jade,how long do you think we have been here?"

"I-I don't know ask him. Jade tells me.

"No I can't he scares me." I say.

"I don't blame you" says we hear footsteps outside the man walks into the room,walks up to me and holds my face to his.

"Well hello there." Sys the man.I can smell his beer stenched breath.I spit in his slaps me and says,"You better behave or what happened to your friend will happen to you".

"Shut up and let us go home you mother fucker!" I then he pulls me into the closet...

OOH I wonder what will happen next?

Like it?Hate it?Review!

P.S. i WILL try to make the chapters longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys! Remember to follow me on twitter! dylanandkendra!

Cat's POV

The strange man grabs my hair and pulls me with all his might." Come on you little bitch, move!" My phone falls out of my secret pocket." I thought you didn't have a phone?" The man asks." Get your hands off me!" I yell. The man slaps me, picks up my phone and stomps it to pieces. The man pulls me into the closet….

Jade's POV

I have been through a lot in my life but nothing this intence.I is scared for Cat but I'm also scared for myself. I hear Cat screaming I can't help myself I jerk open the closet door there stands Cat with in just her bra and panties and the man just wearing his white tee shirt. Before anything else happens I kick the man in his balls. The man is in pain put he stabs me in the arm, not enough to kill me but it definitely hurts. The man pushes Cat out of the closet and slaps me again and then he walks out of the room. "Are you ok Jade?" Cat asks me."Yeah thanks, are you ok? "Yeah." Cat says. A minute or two of silence passes by and Cat says "Hey Jade, can I tell you something?' "Sure, whats up?"I-I'm pregnant." I stare at her with disbelief ."Whos the daddy?" I ask." Robbie." Cat says."Cat can I tell you something?" I ask her. "Sure" Says Cat.'I-I'm pregnant too and Beck is the father.

Ooh what will happen next?I know this isn't my best Chapter but more will come soon!Like it?Hate it?Review!


End file.
